Going Digital The Naruto Way
by tuglow
Summary: The digimon are coming to his world he has to defend it with some help from his friends version 2 REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

GOING DIGITAL THE NARUTO WAY

version 2

I do not own Naruto or Digimon which makes me sad :-(

but the made up guys are mine hands off!

I am not going to describe the main characters unless I need to because its a waste of time and you would not be reading Naruto fanfics if you had no idea what it is ok just telling you

Chapter 1 – Where it begins

A blond haired boy with three whisker like marks on each cheek slowly opened his sky blue eyes and looked around his vision was blurred so he could not see much and there was the loud ringing in is ears which just would not go away. He tried to get up but a sharp stabbing pain shot through his chest he laid back down, that's when he noticed there was some one stood over him who the hell was it??, he had grey hair, one eye was covered and the lower part of his face was covered as well.

Kakashi looked down on the fallen ninja and helped him sit up, he bent down so he was hight level with Naruto "Naruto...Naruto can you hear me are you okay?"

Naruto's eyes started to focus and he recognised his sensei and the ringing stopped "Sensei? Why are you here? where is Sasuke?" he asked looking around expecting to see the young Uchiha on the ground as well form the force of the blast but he was no where around.

"I don't know Naruto" the Jonin ninja walked away from Naruto towards a stream as he said this unable to look the ninja in the eye. He scoped some water into a cup and took it over to Naruto "Here drink this and once you have some of your strength back we are going back to the village I want no if or buts Sasuke has made his choice its up to the Ambu squad now."

Naruto drank the water as Kakashi put a bandage around the wound on his chest. Then they both got up and started to leave the valley of the end Naruto looked back at the place he last saw his best friend "This is not a good bye Sasuke this is just a see you later and you can believe that" he turned to leave when he noticed Sasuke's head band on the floor he picked it up and took it with him.

They arrived at the village hidden in the leafs there stood at the gates was Sakura she ran up to them and gave Naruto a hug she then released him and asked the question Naruto was dreading "Where is Sasuke, Naruto?"

He looked her in the eyes as he handed her Sasuke's headband and then said "I am sorry Sakura I tried, I really did."

Hearing this she burst into tears and turned away from him before saying "Thank you for all you did Naruto" she then ran into the village crying. Naruto went to go after her butt he tripped and hit the ground and could not get up from exhaustion.

The next two days Naruto spent his time asleep or reading comics in hospital after that the days turned in weeks which turned into a month and the whole time Naruto and Sakura were moping around they did not have any missions because no one could be found to replace there comrade then one day Kakashi called them to the gate to the village at nine o'clock in the morning for a mission. They both arrived and in typical Kakashi style he turned up 2 hours late. Now with all the stress the other two ninja had been under he was not surprised when they both jumped on him and punched him through a wall "YOUR LATE!!" they both shouted together. They did not even give him time to make a reason as to why he was late

"If you are both quite finished pounding me into a pulp I have a mission for you." He said speaking to the two Genin.

They looked at each other before Naruto looked back at their sensei and said "Do we have to I really don't feel like doing a mission?"

Kakashi walk towards the gate "come on you two I am your 3rd partner for this one and besides it will be good for you to get out and do something. We are only collecting some herbs in the forest and it's a D ranked mission so it shouldn't bother you, and hell, we could have some fun on the way. I know this great lake near by the place we have to go."

With that the newly formed team 7 left on a mission that will change Naruto's life forever. They had been walking for a couple of hours. When they reached the lake Kakashi had been talking about they stopped there for an hour. Naruto went into the water, Sakura picked wild flowers and Kakashi sat under a tree reading his favourite copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise. Kakashi laughed to himself as he watched Naruto get Sakura wet and she then jumped in and tried to drown him "At least they have stopped thinking about Sasuke and are having fun." he said to himself.

After they were dry they carried on to the forest which the herbs were in "Right." Kakashi said turning to the other two ninja "I will wait here for you two. You have 30 minutes to find this plant." He held up a picture of a little pink flower "It has the power to heal a very nasty poison and we need it, so off you go." He finished sitting down by a tree getting his book out. Naruto and Sakura ran into the forest and started to look.

After 10 minutes they turned up nothing "Sakura what does the writing under the picture say about where we can find it" Naruto panted as Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Its says that the rare Cherubi plant grows under trees but it is mostly in clearings where it can reach the sun better. Let's find a clearing, we only have 15 minutes left." She jumped into a tree and sped off. Naruto followed her until they came to a clearing, and there was the plant "Well that was easy." Sakura said but Naruto was not listening, he could see a light pulsing through the trees and walked towards it. Sakura turned to speak to him when he didn't answered and saw he was leaving the clearing "Hey Naruto don't leave me by myself idiot!" She ran after him. They walked onwards together until they came to a clearing where the light was coming from. The clearing itself was nothing special, just an open piece of grass but in the middle was a mound of grass, which the glowing light was coming from.

Naruto and Sakura had to shield their eyes because it was painful to look at. The light faded away to show what looked like a big egg. It was about 30cm tall and 15cm wide, it was smooth all the way around, it was red with black stripes around it and right in the middle was a symbol.

Naruto moved to the bottom of the mound and looked closer at the egg. He took a look at the symbol "um Sakura look at this, have you seen that before?" He asked as he pointed at it.

Sakura walked over and took one look at the symbol on it. She looked at Naruto then the egg back to Naruto then the egg "is that what I think it is" she said.

Naruto nodded and lifted his shirt up showing The Four Season seal which matched what was on the egg "Okay!" Naruto said "Now I'm a little freaked out."

Sakura turned to leave "I will go and get Kakashi sensei, just don't touch it okay!" She jumped up in to the tree and was gone.

Naruto sat down and stared at the egg "This is so strange." He said to himself.

Ten minutes later Kakashi and Sakura arrived. Kakashi walked over to the mound and took a look at the egg "So it has the Four Season seal hhhmmmm." He muttered. He walked on to the mound and stood over the egg "Lets have a better look at you." He wrapped his hands under the egg and placed his feet on each side and then pulled and pulled until he went red in the face "Aaaaahhhhh!!" He yelled but the egg would not move an inch. Kakashi stepped down "I don't know what it is but it doesn't want to move for me h..h..ha ha ha." He laughed feeling stupid.

Sakura stepped forward "Stand aside, this needs a women's touch." She said, but she had the same luck as Kakashi "Stupid thing!" She yelled, kicking the egg. The pain shot straight up her leg "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" she yelled as she hobbled around.

Naruto walked over to the egg and looked at it. Kakashi turned to Sakura "Lets go and tell the Hokage at the village. Maybe she can think of some thing..."

That's as far as he got before Naruto yelled out "That wasn't so hard." After what the others had been through he had just picked it up "This thing is weird." Naruto jumped down from the mound when suddenly a blast off air erupted from the hole which the egg had been sat in. Naruto was thrown to the floor then a bright light shot skywards. Naruto sat up only for a small beam of light to brake away from the main beam and landed in his hands to reveal a strange device. The device was about 10cm in hight and about 6cm wide. It had a small screen at the top and 2 buttons on the bottom. A small antenna on the top, and the colour was orange with stripes of red on it.

Naruto stared at the device then back at the light that was coming from the mound. At that point the three ninja noticed a shape in the light and then out jumped a creature which hit the ground and sniffed the air. The light faded into nothing. Naruto stared at the creature who stared back. Naruto examined it, it was about as tall as himself, with a tail. He had sharp claws on both hands and claws on his feet. He had two bat like wing shaped ears, which stuck up in the air, and a pair of bright yellow eyes. He was coloured red with black markings all over his body and he had a white belly.

Naruto stood up and the creature moved towards him, that's when Kakashi tackled the creature. It went flying back and hit the floor. It got up and snarled at Kakashi as its yellow eyes narrowed and it charged at Kakashi. Kakashi reached into his pouch and threw a kunai at the charging animal. It stopped and dug into the floor with such speed the kunai didn't even come close "Great, it can go under ground!" Snapped Kakashi as he stood waiting for what was coming. Then the ground started to glow red and Kakashi just managed to jump out of the way, but the blast caught his left leg and he hit the floor. He then heard a voice shout "Pyro Sphere!" and he jumped to the left as the creature jumped out of the hole and blasted the spot he had just been on.

He landed on the floor and went to jump on Kakashi when Naruto jumped in between them shouting at the top of his voice "Stop!!" both combatants stopped and stared.

"Naruto this thing is dangerous, it could hurt someone, so why do you want me to stop." Kakashi said wincing in pain as he placed his hands around his hurt foot.

The creature looked at Naruto and said "Guilmon not dangerous, just don't like you. You mean to me, but you..." He said, pointing to Naruto "Are my DigiDestined partner yay yay yay yay. Guilmon got a new friend!"

Naruto could not make heads or tails of what it was saying "So your name is Guilmon? Then and you are a..?" Asked Naruto. Guilmon looked at Naruto like he was mad "I'm a Digimon silly, and you have the Digivice and Digi-egg of chaos which you need for me yay yay!" He ran over to Naruto and jumped on him before giving him a big lick to the face.

"Hahahahaha cut it out Guilmon, I'm happy to see you to!" Laughed Naruto, trying and failing to get away from the over active Digimon.

Sakura who had been stood at the edge of the clearing the whole time this was happening slowly walked out in to the clearing and spoke to Naruto "So who's your new friend Naruto?" She was shaking with fright.

Naruto turned away from the Digimon "Sorry Sakura, I forgot about you for a second. This little guy says his name is Guilmon and I'm his partner or something like that. And he's happy to have a friend." Naruto turned to the Digimon who was staring at Kakashi "Guilmon this is Sakura. she's a friend of mine I would like it a lot if she could be your friend as well."

The Digimon stopped eyeing Kakashi and walked over to the trembling Sakura. He sniffed her and then said "she smells pretty. Are you nicer then that nasty man?" He said as he gave Kakashi an nasty stare. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm nice to nice people and nasty to nasty people." He finished, once again looking at Kakashi with evil eyes. Sakura reached out her hand and stroked Guilmon "You are very nice you know." He said to her. She smiled and gave him a hug.

Kakashi just stood there. He couldn't believe it "Just great now Naruto has a pet just like him. That's all I need." He walked past the two young ninja and Digimon who tried to bite him, which Naruto thought was funny. He turned back to the two ninja "Come on then you 3 lets go back to the village, this is going to be a hard one to explain to Tsunade." He said as they ran out of the forest back towards the village.

**Coming soon chapter 2**

**Village in chaos **


	2. Chapter 2

GOING DIGITAL THE NARUTO WAY

version 2

I do not own Naruto or Digimon which makes me sad :-(

but the made up guys are mine hands off!

I am not going to describe the main characters unless I need to because its a waste of time and you would not be reading Naruto fanfics if you had no idea what it is ok just telling you

Chapter 2 – village in chaos

Tsunade sat behind her desk wondering what to do. She was so behind in her paper work it had taken over all her desk "hhhmmmm" she said to her self "Where to start, there is so much here, there has to be a better way to deal with paper work then this." She looked at the clock on the wall. Team 7 would be back any minute now and she had no idea what to do with them when they did.

Just then she heard a bang at the door that made her jump. She could hear voices as well "It wont open Narumon." Came a voice that she had not heard before.

Then came Naruto's voice "No Guilmon don't." With that came a cry of "Pyro Sphere!" The door then exploded as a red fireball came towards Tsunade. She dived under her desk and once it had past she looked behind her at the back wall in her office that now had a new very big window. Seeing all of her paper work was in piles of ash she sat in her chair, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Naruto walked in with Kakashi and Sakura and what looked like a little dinosaur, she looked at Kakashi "What is the meaning of this Kakashi! You blow up my door and fry all my paperwork!" She asked the leaf ninja.

Kakashi sighed "Well its a funny story." He laughed walking over to the Hokage's desk, only to be tripped up by Guilmon's tail.

"Oops! Nasty man fell down hahahaha." The little Digimon laughed.

Kakashi lay on the floor and sighed again before getting up "Why me? Why the hell me?" He moaned to himself. He turned to Tsunade and explained everything that had happened.

Tsunade got up and walked over to Guilmon "Hhhmmmm, you sure are a cute little thing." She said making Kakashi sweat drop and fall over again "Ok" the Hokage said, stroking Guilmon's head "Naruto you are to look after Guilmon until we come up with something. Try not to get into trouble. Sakura you take the herbs from your mission to the hospital. And Kakashi go to the Med-ward and get that leg seen to, and get a good nights rest you all look like you could do with it dismissed."

With that Kakashi turned to his students and said "Stay out of trouble, see you around."

Guilmon spoke up "Bye bye mean guy." As Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Naruto, Guilmon and Sakura walked out of the office and Tsunade sat back and looked at her clear desk "One good thing is no more paper work haha."

As the words just left her lips Shizune walked "I heard your paperwork got fried so I brought you the copy's I made of them." And with that she put them down on the desk Tsunade fell backwards off her chair and had dizzy swirls in her eyes.

Naruto stood the egg on his mantel piece and clipped the Digivice to his belt "Well Guilmon its late lets have some ramen then go to bed."

Guilmon looked at Naruto with a black look on his face "What's ramen, Narumon?"

Naruto looked at the Digimon with surprise "What, you've never had ramen. It's noodles in soup, it's good. You will like it and I am not a Digimon I am just Naruto." he said to the Digimon.

later in his flat they sat down to eat and 30 minutes later they had each eaten 40 bowls of ramen. They both lay on the floor patting there tummy's "That was good Narumon, but I'm tired now. Is it time for sleepy bye nappy time?" Guilmon asked.

Naruto looked at the Digimon and got up and made a spare bed on the floor for the Digimon "There you go boy." He yawned "See you in the morning" he said jumping into his bed.

In the middle of the night, just as the guards were changing a lone black shadow climbed up and over the wall that was around the leaf village. The shadow made its way through the streets until it reached the base of the Hokage monument. It paused for a second looking around to make sure all was quite. It then made its way up the side of the monument until it was at the top and stopped on the head of the fourth Hokage. It took out a remote with a little screen on it "Hmm, it's got to be here somewhere, now... ah there." The shadow mumbled as the little device came alive. The shadow put it way and walked forward 10 steps before placing a box on the floor "Hahahaha with this box that sensei has made the portal will open, then I can get stronger." The shadow pushed a button on the box making it start to pulse and with that he walked away up to the edge of the cliff "It reminds me of the old days here." And with that the shadow flew down the cliff and bounced down the streets over the wall and off into the night.

The next morning Naruto was woken up to the sound of wood splitting and a voice saying "Rock Breaker!"

He just turned over and went to go back to sleep, but that's when his brain caught up and he shoot out of bed. Guilmon was gone and his door was hanging off its hinges. He ran up to the window just in time to see Guilmon going running off into the village "No no no no no, I am so going to be killed by Tsunade for this." He moaned as he grabbed his clothes and ran after the Digimon. He got to the end of the road as it split into two ways "Which way did he go?" He thought to himself until he heard

"What the hell, who eat all my bread?" Naruto ran left towards the yelling until he got to the bakers, well it was meant to be a bakers but there was no bread and once again the door had been broken in. The baker looked at Naruto who tried to tiptoe away and grabbed him "Is this one of your jokes Naruto? Because if it is you're in for a hell of a beating."

Naruto tried all he could to get away but the baker had hold of him "It's not my fault. Let go of me." Naruto looked down the road and caught sight of an all to familiar tail going around the corner "Damn, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled putting his hands in the all to familiar cross sign. A clone appeared and and landed on top of the baker, pulling at his face making him drop Naruto and Naruto ran for it. He rounded the next corner and rested against the wall panting "What huff is huff his problem huff now where did Guilmon go...go...go..? Ahhh crap!" All the colour drained from his face as he was in the market, well what was left of it. The cheese stall was right in front of him. Next to that was the paint stall, which had paint all over the floor and all over the owner. And there were claw like footprints all the way over the other stalls, and the worst one was the weapon stall. The weapons were all over the floor and 3 people were pined to the floor and the owner was stuck to the roof of the stall, with a sword in his shirt "This isn't going to be good." Naruto said to himself as he ran past the chaos.

"Look there's Naruto this must be his fault." Someone shouted "Get him!"

Naruto ran from the raging mob as fast as he could until he lost them and ended up at the training ground "Man, could this day get any worse?" He said sitting down on the floor.

Then at the other entrance to the training ground was Guilmon running straight towards him "help me Narumon that crazy fat man wants to kill me." He said as he stopped in front of his partner.

Naruto held his hands over his face "Please tell me you did not just say that about who I think your talking about? And for the last time its Naruto!" He asked just as a yell went out.

"I AM NOT FAT" Naruto looked over at the entrance which Guilmon had come through and there stood Choji with fire burning in his eyes "I AM NOT FAT JUST BIG BONED, AND HE ATE MY LAST BAG OF CRISPS!!" Shouted the ninja.

Naruto stood up and faced Choji and tried to reason with him "Come on Choji he's new in the village and he's young so can't you give him another chance, and look I will even buy you some all you can eat BBQ how about it?"

Choji's fire disappeared for a second as he spoke "Okay, I will let it pass this time but only because you asked me to."

But then Guilmon joined in the talk "Yeah fatty give me another chance and can I come to the BBQ because I don't think you will need to eat any more your bigger then me."

Naruto sweat dropped and grabbed Guilmon and shook him "Shut up you idiot!" Naruto then turned back to Choji "Now Choji he didn't... oh shit run Guilmon!" Shouted Naruto and they both they turned around and ran.

Behind them, an on fire Choji shouted "CHOJI ROLL GREAT HUMAN BOULDER!!" And the big round human boulder went after them. Naruto and Guilmon ran as fast as they could out of the training ground and down an ally towards the Chunin exams area.

When they came across Sakura walking home from doing her shopping. They stopped to take a breath "Hi guys." She said "What're you doing?"

Naruto looked behind him. It looked like they had lost him "Oh not much Sakura just taking a walk..."

He didn't finish his sentence as Choji came bursting through a fence screaming "VAROOOM!!"

Naruto and Guilmon ran "Bye Sakura!" Naruto shouted back to the pink haired one.

She watched as they disappeared around the corner "Well that was weird, I wonder why Choji was so mad with them oh well." She pick up her bags and walked off home.

Naruto was starting to get tired from running and he wanted to rest but Choji just would not leave them alone. they ran around a corner back towards the main gate. Naruto turned to Guilmon "We will lose Choji outside in the woods okay." He yelled to the Digimon. He nodded but then around a corner in front off them came the villages from the market "Shit!" Naruto said as they skidded to a stop about 20 meters in front of them and Choji came to a stop behind them about 10 meters away "This looks bad." Naruto said looking around for away out.

But then a villager in the mob shouted "look" pointing to the sky.

Naruto looked up "What now?" he muttered Guilmon started to snarl and his eyes went into slits and he went all feral like a dog. Naruto looked at the Digimon "What is it boy are you okay?" But the Digimon did not answer his partner. The cloud came down and covered the area they were all stood in "Damn I can't see a thing." Naruto muttered.

"What do you think it is?" came a voice.

Naruto turned around as Choji came out of the fog "I don't know but something's up with Guilmon." Naruto reply looking at the growling Digimon.

Then out of the fog came a loud roaring sound broke the silence, then a big black shape appeared in the fog it stood there in front of them for couple of seconds then launched its self into the air making the fog disappear. Naruto and Choji brought there hands to there faces as a dust cloud covered them "What the hell is it?" shouted Naruto running out of the dust cloud. He looked up and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

There stood on a house looking down at him stood a green creature. It had 4 legs, a large green tail, 4 big insect like wings, an insect like body, to long claws attached to its arms and its head was insect like with a big mouth and some orange markings over the face.

Naruto blinked once then twice then rubbed his eyes he turned towards Choji and Guilmon "What the hell is that?"

The green creature started to laugh "So even this world has DigiDestined. So little boy, you want to know who I am? I am the great Snimon and I will kill you and you Digifriend there. And then I shall destroy this world hahahaha".

Snimon started to flap its wings and flew down to the ground and started to walk towards Naruto. Naruto got into a fighting stance, but before he could do anything Guilmon ran straight past him and straight at Snimon "Rock Breaker!" Shouted the Digimon as he slash at Snimon, who blocked with a sickle.

Naruto was like 'what the hell' when his Digivice started to go nuts. He pulled it off his side and looked at it. To his surprise a picture of Snimon appeared along with some information "Now that's cool!" Naruto said "Guilmon it says here to watch out for his twin sickles attack."

Guilmon jumped to the side to avoid a slash from Snimon "Pyro Sphere!" Shouted the little red Digimon and a ball of flames exploded from his mouth and hit Snimon straight in the gut sending him flying back into the gates to the village.

Snimon got up and started to laugh "If that's all you've got this wont be too hard."

Naruto threw his Digivice to Choji "Here, hold this." And with that said he ran up to Guilmon "Come on Guilmon lets get this creep." Naruto and Guilmon ran at Snimon who took to the air. Naruto span around in front of Guilmon "Going up boy." He said putting his hands out in front of him. Guilmon jumped on his hands and launched himself up on to the top of Snimon. Naruto put his hands into the all to familiar cross sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A shadow clone of himself appeared and grabbed Naruto before it swung him around and around and then let go of him. He shot into the air "Coming at you Snimon!" he shouted colliding with the Digimon.

Guilmon powered up another attack "Pyro Sphere!" The blast exploded on top of Snimon and they all fell to the ground.

Naruto landed on his feet only then to have Guilmon land on top of him "Hay get off me!" He shouted. They both stood up only to hear "Twin Sickle!" Naruto rolled to the side and was missed but Guilmon got hit by both and was sent flying into a brick wall "Guilmon are you okay?!" Shouted Naruto as he ran over to the fallen Digimon.

By this time other ninja were arriving on the scene, one of them being Kakashi, he landed next to Naruto "Naruto what the hell is going on and how did I know you would have some thing to do with it?" he turned to face them both and bent down so he could look at Guilmon "He doesn't look so good, what happened?" Naruto explained all that had happened so far.

Guilmon got to his feet "Hi mean man are you here to be mean to me again?"

Kakashi stood up and turned to face the fight. The other ninja were fighting Snimon but their attacks weren't doing anything "No, I am here to protect my squad members that also means you Guilmon." He ran towards Snimon only to get hit with a very badly timed Twin sickle. He went flying past Naruto and Guilmon before crashing through a wall "Kakashi sensei!" Shouted Naruto.

Choji, who so far had just been stood there in the middle of battle eating some chocolate ran up to Naruto "I don't know what this means but this thing just appeared in my hand."

Naruto looked up at what Choji was holding and he was surprised to see it was his Digiegg "But how, I left that at home." Naruto said standing up looking at Choji. Suddenly there was a roar from Snimon as he threw all the ninja that were on him away. Naruto looked at Guilmon, who was still out of it "So I guess it's up to me." He ran forward so he was in front of Snimon "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He said and a clone appeared behind him. He placed his hand behind himself and the clone started to form the Rasengan. The clone disappeared and Naruto faced down Snimon "I hope your ready for this you over grown lizard!"

He went running at Snimon when Choji shouted "He's more like an insect Naruto!"

This made Naruto fall to the floor before he turned to Choji "I don't care, okay!" He shouted he turned back to Snimon "now were was I".

He ran at Snimon, who flew at him. He slashed at him but Naruto dodged "Take this Rasengan!" And he slammed the attack into the chest of Snimon, making him scream in pain. The explosion threw him backwards and he landed on the floor and went quite. Naruto turned towards his friends "See nothing to it hahahaha believe it!"

Guilmon got to his feet and ran towards Naruto "Look out Narumon!"

The next few moments went in slow motion ,Naruto turned around to see Snimon standing over him about to slice him in two and Guilmon rushing to help him. Naruto fell to the floor "Oh shit!" was all he could say he shut his eyes waiting for the end to come... but it never came. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Guilmon with his teeth sunk in Snimon's arm. Naruto backed away and got to his feet and ran over to Choji "We have to help Guilmon but its too powerful, what can I do? Wait the egg!" He grabbed the egg and the Digivice off of Choji and ran towards Guilmon "Guilmon how do we use the egg, Guilmon?!" But the Digimon could not answer. Naruto sank to his knees "No I don't want to lose him and what sort of partner am I? I can't get this stupid egg to work." Tears started to form in his eyes when an idea hit him "Chakra yes that might work, I have nothing to lose anyway." He got to his feet and closed his eyes before pumping his Chakra into the egg, but nothing happened.

Naruto opened his eyes "No no no no, this has to work!" He watch as Guilmon was slammed into a wall making him fall to the ground. Then Snimon started to kick him laughing minicaly. Naruto ran over to Snimon and punched him in the back "Leave him alone!" Only to get sent flying. He hit the floor hard

"Narumon!" He heard Guilmon cry.

Naruto got to his feet "There's only one thing left to try, come on fox you need to pay some rent!" He closed his eye and started to focus and the more he focus the more a red aura could be seen around him, and then "NOW!" He shouted and the red aura shifted from Naruto to the Digiegg and the egg disappeared from his hand and Snimon was sent flying off of Guilmon, who was now surrounded by black and red light. It swirled around him hiding him from sight.

The smile that had been on Naruto face disappeared "What the...? This Chakra, this doesn't feel right. Oh no, what have I done?" The black light engulfed the red light and from inside it Guilmon's voice could be heard "Guilmon armour Digivolved to Guildramon".

**The Next Chapter – Chapter 3**

THE POWER OF CHAOS


End file.
